


The First Date Night

by chikasriko



Series: The Takami Family [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikasriko/pseuds/chikasriko
Summary: Months after having their daughter, Chika and Riko finally have a date night out. Riko gets some anxiety about leaving little Aika at home.





	The First Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this beautiful drawing by Kougi and just had to write a ChikaRiko family story!  
> https://twitter.com/kougiw/status/998914042176524289

Chika and Riko Takami had not been on a date since their daughter, Aika, was born. For the past 6 months, they devoted every waking hour to taking care of her. The two hadn’t had much alone time together, but they didn’t mind. Aika had changed their lives in the best way possible. Although things were a lot more hectic nowadays, it was worth every second they got to spend with their beautiful daughter. 

Even though things were going great, Chika had been dying to have a date night with her wife. She’d proposed it to Riko multiple times since Aika had come into their lives, but Riko was always hesitant with leaving her, even if it was only for a few hours. While Chika was out during the day at her job, she was the one at home taking care of their little one. Riko was rarely away from Aika. Even when leaving her with Chika to go grocery shopping, she rushed through the store, once forgetting to buy Chika her oranges. Needless to say, Chika was not in a good mood that night.

Now that Aika had gotten a little bigger, Chika was finally able to convince Riko to go out and have dinner together. It took a lot of begging, but Riko finally agreed to her terms. They would go to the closest restaurant to their house, they wouldn’t be out for more than 2 hours, and they would come home if Aika so much as sneezed funny. Chika considered this to be a big win.

The night of their date finally arrive. Chika insisted that they both dress up a little bit, so Riko but on her favorite dress and put her hair up into a ponytail (as usual, she took Chika’s breath away). You and Yoshiko had agreed to come over and watch Aika, knowing how much their dear friends needed this night out together.

Riko was fidgeting with her hands as Chika handed their child over to You. She was already getting anxiety about leaving Aika. “Maybe we should just stay home!” Riko tired to suggest. “We could make dinner here and Aika can-” 

She was cut off by Chika. “No way, missy! We’re going on a date tonight, and that is that!” She walked over to Riko and held her hand, trying to reassure her. You bounced Aika in her arms and snuggled her as she spoke to Riko. “Aika is going to fine. Plus, we’ve been dying to get some time of our own with her!” You tickeled Aika, making her laugh.

“Plus, we could use the practice for when we decide to have our own little demon!” Yoshiko chuckled in her fallen angel voice. Having her child referred to as a ‘little demon’ did not help settle Riko down. “Yoshiko, you better not do any strange rituals with my daughter!” Riko scolded. She looked over to You, who nodded at her while Yoshiko yelled the obligatory “Yohane!”, causing Aika to laugh. 

“Get out of here you two!” You playfully commanded. “We’ll take it from here.” Chika and Riko kissed their daughter goodbye and were swiftly pushed out the door by the other couple. When the door closed and they were outside, Chika grabbed Riko’s hand once again. “We’re going to have a great night. I promise.” Chika smiled warmly at her. Riko hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Finally, they were on their way to the restaurant. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Chika and Riko were seated at their table immediately after arriving at the restaurant. It was a decently fancy place, but not too over the top. The two of them began browsing their menus and making small talk, trying to take their minds off of Aika.

“Hey, Riko, what looks good to you?” Chika looked over her menu to see Riko with her phone out. “What are you doing?” She questioned, giving her wife a suspicious look. 

“I’m just going to call Yoshiko really quick. Make sure things are going alright.” Chika was about to argue that they’d barely been gone 20 minutes, but Riko had already dialed the number and had the phone up to her ear. “Hello, Yoshiko? Yes, everything is fine, I just wanted to see how Aika was doing. I know, I just wanted to check up. Alright, tell her I said I love her! And give her hugs and kisses from me! Okay thank you, goodbye.” Riko sighed in relief as she put her phone down, noticing that Chika was glaring at her.

“We haven’t been gone that long! Put your phone away and look at the menu.” Chika scolded her. Usually it was the other way around, with Riko scolding her, but Chika knew she would have to keep Riko’s mind occupied tonight. 

Riko picked up her menu and began browsing. “I just wanted to make sure everything was going well. Which it is! I’ll be fine now.” Riko gave Chika a smile and a nod. They continued on and began conversing other things, taking their minds off of Aika for the first time in a long time.

_________________________________________________________________________

Riko had called Yoshiko 2 more times by the time they finished their appetizers, getting scolded by Chika each time. Chika couldn’t really get mad at her though, seeing all the anxiety Riko was having over being out without Aika. Before Riko had the chance to call Yoshiko a 4th time, Chika reached over the table to grab your hand.

“I know how hard this is for you, Riko. I really appreciate you coming out on a date with me though.” Chika softly smiled at her and squeezed her hand. “You and Yoshiko have everything under control. Let’s do our best to have a great date.” Riko greatly appreciated Chika’s words of encouragement. She knew how badly Chika has been wanting to go out with her again, so she decided to give everything she had to giving Chika here full attention.

“Here,” Riko said as she handed her phone over to Chika. “To make sure I don’t call again.” Chika giggled as she took Riko’s phone and placed it into her purse. At last, the two of them were completely focused on each other. They talked and laughed together, with Riko scolding Chika for the occasional dirty joke. They had the most fun they’d had in a long time, with just the two of them.

_________________________________________________________________________

After a longer than anticipated dinner, due to the fact that Riko had calmed down, the couple made their way back into their home. They saw You and Yoshiko sitting on the couch, assuming Aika had already been put to bed in her room. “We’re home!” Chika said in a loud whisper.

The other couple got up to greet them. “You two were out longer than we thought you’d be.” Yoshiko chuckled. Chika and Riko smiled and laughed to each other. “It took some time, but I was finally able to stop thinking about Aika thanks to Chika.” Riko beamed.

You, however, raised her eyebrow at this statement. “That’s kind of surprising to hear, considering Chika has been non stop texting me all night for updates.” Riko’s eyes widened when she heard this. She looked at Chika, who was now scratching the back of her head with a guilty smile on her face. 

Riko put her hands on her hips and glared at Chika. “You were the one giving me such a hard time about checking in for updates!” Chika knew she was in trouble now. 

“Looks like Riko wasn’t the only one worried about leaving Aika for the night.” Yoshiko said as she did her fallen angel pose and laughed. You placed a hand on Chika’s shoulder. “Sorry, looks like I got you in trouble.” You said, semi-apologetically.

A bit later, You and Yoshiko gathered their things and headed home. Chika and Riko were grateful for their help that night. The two of the immediately headed upstairs and quietly made snuck into Aika’s room. They were both in awe, watching her sleep. They couldn’t fathom how something so beautiful and so perfect was theirs.

“Look at the way she smiles when she sleeps.” Riko quietly beamed.

“Our perfect little love song….” Chika gushed in response.

A few minutes later, they exited Aika’s room letting her sleep for the night. The two of them headed to their room and got ready for bed. They snuggled under the covers together as Riko placed a soft kiss on to Chika’s lips. “Thank you for tonight.” Riko said. “I’ve missed spending time with you like this.”

Chika kissed her again as a response. They lovingly fell asleep in each other’s arms, silently agreeing that it would probably be some time before they left Aika for the night again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know my writing isn't all that good, but I hope you enjoyed this anyways!


End file.
